


IS NOT LIKE A DREAM (VD)

by Sayacat



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayacat/pseuds/Sayacat
Summary: 似夢非夢，只有當局者才知道。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 12





	IS NOT LIKE A DREAM (VD)

**Author's Note:**

> 大約是八年前的作品，現在才想拿來上載。  
> 時間段應該是2代後4代前。  
> V哥第一人稱。  
> 繁體字注意。

當我睜開眼時，發現自己在一間房子裡，從四周的情況來看，屋主應該是個長期外出工作或者是個不愛清潔而且十分懶慵的人。

再看看桌子上的簿餅盒及一杯還冒著氣的熱可可，看來屋主已經回來了。

我往上一層移動，每一級樓梯也有衣物被棄置在旁，沿著放在地板上的衣服，我來到了屋主的所在之處。我站在房門前，門半掩著，正想著推門進去時，一把中低音的男聲從房間裡傳出。

「進來。」

得到允許的我毫不懷疑便走進房間裡，裡面的格局十分簡樸，一張椅子，一座衣櫃及一張雙人床，屋主就在床上，純白色的被子蓋住下半身，露出上半身的他正定眼望著我，他首先一副不可置信的表情，然後轉換成一種溫柔的眼神。

他修長的雙腳從被窩裡鑽出，踏在木地板上，他赤裸身體向我走過來。他那銀白色的頭髮，均勻的身型有著健康的顏色的皮膚，結實的胸膛，修長柔韌的手腳，還有漂亮的性器，完全激起了藏在我心底很久的慾望。

他站在我面前，他輕聲問道。

「想念我嗎?」

眼前的人有著和我差不多身高，我對上他美麗天藍色的眼睛。

「想觸摸我嗎?」

他再次問道。

我伸出手順著他的臉開始輕摸著，他閉上眼睛感受著我給他的刺激，我往下移，經過他的白晢的頸項來到他厚實的胸部，指腹輕輕掃過他的突起，感到他微微顫慄，我得意得笑了笑，手也轉換成挑逗地揉搓著。

「啊唔…」

喉嚨裡發出了低沉而誘人的呻吟，他打開眼睛看著我，然後，像是發現了甚麼，一絲驚訝表現在他的臉上但一閃即逝，取而代之的是無限欲火。他將身體貼緊著我，手挽著我的腰，他的腰開始挑釁地上下移動著，隔著皮褲摩擦彼此的性器，他傳來的熱度令我完全勃起。

「想進入我嗎?」他我嘴唇刷過我的耳垂，低語道。

我用行動表示，雙手已直接抓住他緊致的屁股揉著。

在這兒，我們瘋狂的做愛，轉換著不同的姿勢。

他躺在床上，雙手挽著我的頸項，雙腳纏在腰的兩側。

他面向著我，迷離的藍色眼睛透露出更多的熱情，吻得紅腫的嘴唇發出美妙的音調。

「啊…嗯…用力，再用力一點，我想…要感受你的一切。」這句話令我更加興奮，我照著意思去做，用盡全力將自己的分身插進他的體內，頓時甜蜜得變調的聲音從他的口中漏出。

他不斷在我耳邊說著我愛你，充滿愛意的咒語令我心頭感到很溫暖，我也想對他說出同一番說話卻是沒有做到。

當碰到他某一點的時候，他不禁弓起了背，身體微微顫抖，柔軟的內壁緊緊地包裹著我的陰莖。

我不停朝著那一點衝刺，伴隨著他每下愉悅的呻吟，抽插的速度也加快起來。

我用右手握著他的前端套弄，當我倆快到臨界點時，他抓緊我的肩膀。

「哈啊…我要你射進裡面，我…要你…充滿我。」藍色的眼睛對上了我，他舔了舔唇，抖著聲音要求道。

我依照他的願望釋放在他體內，他也在同一時間釋放在我手中。

輕喘著調整氣息，我從他體內退出，然後擁抱著他，他伸出手用拇指輕掃了我的唇，接著落下一個溫柔的吻。

他雙頰還留下剛剛激情時的緋紅，眼神卻帶了一絲傷感。

「你恨我嗎?」他緩緩地問。

恨他?為甚麼我要恨他?

「你恨我用這雙手親手殺了你嗎?」他的表情顯得十分哀傷，雙手撫摸著我的臉。

我沒有回答，雖然我很想說我並沒有恨他，但是當我想開口說話時那些字卻生生吞進肚裡。

「要怎樣…..我要怎樣才能留住你?只要你永遠待在我身邊，我願意付上任何代價。」眼眸露著淚光。

「你會留在我身邊嗎?不要離我而去，我會為你做任何事。」

我馬上用左手掩蓋了他的眼睛，只是不想看到他已掉下的眼淚，這令我心痛。

接著是一段很長的沉默。

「我想是時候分別了。」良久，他再度開聲說話。

聽他的聲音似乎已經回復了，我移開手，再次對上他雙眼，這次是平靜如湖水的藍。

手不自覺地抓緊了他肩膀，他注視著我的雙眼，像是解讀到個中意思，他微笑著道。

「沒有問題，我現在活得很好的，所以你不用擔心我了。」

但你剛剛才說我不能離開你!

我用力擁抱著他，他也回抱著我，他慢慢閉上眼睛，然後我也合上我的，我們感受著彼此的體溫，時間緩慢的過去。  
……………………………………  
………………………………  
………………………….  
…………………..  
……………..  
……….

當Dante 睜開眼時已是天亮，他知道自己發了一個夢，不過夢的內容已經完全忘記了。他撐起身準備起床，卻發覺一滴透明的液體從他的眼角流出，悼落在白色的床單上。

Dante並沒有深究那液體是甚麼回事，他只是呆呆地望出窗外，然後一個名字在他口中漏出。

「Vergil。」

END


End file.
